Miraculous Find
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs receives an unexpected visitor he didn't he would ever see again - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** This idea just popped into my head and I just _had_ to writ about it!! Please R&R, hope you enjoy it.

**/ /**

"Gibbs we need to talk" Kate said sitting up in bed on a Saturday morning.

"What about?" he asked sitting up behind her and his thumbs began to massage her back.

"You told me you want to spend the rest of your life with me and have a family. We have been married five years and haven't done anything about it!" Kate complained. Gibbs stopped massage her back and moved closer.

"You serious about this aren't you?" he asked

"Yes! I love you, and I want you to have my children" Kate smiled

"Well you know what they say?!" Gibbs grinned

"What?" Kate asked as a smile spread across her lips.

"Practice makes perfect" he whispered nibbling on her neck. Gibbs gently pushed Kate back against the pillows. Kate could hear someone banging on the front door.

"You should get that" she said looking at Gibbs.

"Leave it" he said kissing her lips as his hand travelled down her body.

"I can't. I'm going to have to get it" Kate growled getting up. She put on her dressing gown and floated down the stairs. She swung the door open to find a young girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked string at her elegant futures. _'Her eyes seem so familiar'_ Kate thought looking at the girls piercing blue eyes.

"Does Leroy Jethro Gibbs still live here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll just get him" Kate said walking back into the house and called out his name from the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs asked appearing at the door and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the young girl; she had her mother's face but his eyes.

"Impossible. Kelly?" he asked softly. Kate looked across at Gibbs, he had told her about Shannon and Kelly when she accident stumbled into her room three months after they were married.

"Dad!" she cried happily and hugged him tightly. Gibbs stepped back and pushed a strand of hair that fell around her face.

"Gibbs, aren't you going to ask the poor girl to come in?" Kate hissed into his ear.

"Yeah. Come in" Gibbs said stepping aside to let Kelly pass.

On the way to the kitchen Kelly poked her head into the basement.

"You still building the same boat Dad?" she asked looking across at Gibbs.

"Ah, no" he answered.

"Oh… what number is this?" she asked

"Fourth" Kate answered sensing Gibbs uneasiness.

"Would you like a drink Kelly?" Kate offered walking into the kitchen.

"Water thanks" she replied.

"This place looks different, good but different" Kelly commented looking around her home.

"You can thank my wife. She was very much involves with the renovations" Gibbs nodded.

"Wife? You remarried!?" Kelly shouted

"I loved your mother very much. After two and a half years I figured I was finally allowing myself to move on" Gibbs frowned

"Has it been the same woman all this time?" she asked

"No" he mumbled

"How many?" Kelly yelled

"Four" Gibbs answered quietly.

"I can't believe you!" she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that! You've been alive all this time and never thought to come home earlier?!" Gibbs shouted back.

"I couldn't"

"And why not?" Gibbs frowned.

"I was told not to" she explained.

"By who?" Gibbs asked

"Fine. Look, the day of the car crash, NIS Agent Wilson was driving to the trail as witnesses. Mum sensed there was something wrong about the road up ahead. At a set of traffic lights she told me to get out and run. When they realised I wasn't in the car they assumed I was dead. But NIS Agent Wilson partner, NIS Agent Phillips, went out searching for me. He eventually found me and looked after me" Kelly explained telling the story of her past. Kate stepped forward and put her arm Gibbs shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she whispered only audible for his ears.

"But why didn't you come home?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know Dad. I was seven years old and scared to death" Kelly shouted as tears stung her eyes. Gibbs stood up and headed for the door.

"Gibbs, where are you going?" Kate called out.

"I can't take this. Not now" he stuttered slamming the front door shut. Kate and Kelly stood there watching where Gibbs had walken out.

"Get him to give me a call when he comes back" Kelly said scribbling down her number on a piece of paper.

"Sure" Kate said watching her leave. _'Half an hour. I'll wait half an hour, then I'll start to worry if he isn't back by then'_ Kate said walking into the living room and picked up a book to read.

**x-x-x**

Kate looked up at the door way thinking she heard a car pull into the drive way. She waited but she was mistaken, pulling out her cell from her pocket she flipped it open and tried his number. Sighing she hung up her phone as he didn't answer; Kate opened it against and dialled Abby. On the third ring she answered in her normally bubbly self.

"Is Gibbs with you?"

_"No, haven't seen him since yesterday. Why, what ahs happened? You didn't have a fight did you?" _

"No. Well if he does visit, tell him to call me" Kate said and hung up. Chewing on her bottom lip she tried another number.

_"Dr Mallard speaking"_

"Hi Ducky" Kate answered quietly

"Gibbs there?" she asked

_"No he isn't Caitlin dear"_

"If he does drop by, get him to call me" Kate said before hanging up. She searched through her phonebook and found Tony's home number. She called it but he didn't answer it. Kate sighed as she rested her phone on her lap and picked up her book. Ten minutes later her phone rang causing Kate to jump in surprise. She picked up her phone from the floor,

"What?" she shouted into her phone.

_"Yicks. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed_" Tony joked

"DiNozzo now isn't a good time" she snapped

_"Kinda figured that. Ah, Gibbs is sitting at the bar drinking"_ he informed her.

"Which bar? I'll come pick him up" Kate asked sitting up straight.

_"If you want I can drop him off"_ Tony suggested

"That would be great" Kate smiled

_"No problem. I'll see you in fifteen"_ Tony said hanging up. Kate sighed deeply and continued to read the book waiting for Gibbs to arrive home.

Twenty minutes later she heard soft knocking on the door.

"Thanks Tony" Kate said supporting Gibbs to stand.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" she asked

"Can't. Got a date back at the pub" he said rushing back to his car.

"Would you like anything?" Kate asked Gibbs as she guided him to the living room.

"Lie down" he slurred. Kate nodded her head and helped him up the stairs and changed into something more suitable, under shirt and boxers. Kate waited till Gibbs was asleep before slowly walking down stairs knowing there wasn't any more she could do till he woke up and was ready to talk about it.

**A/N: **Do you think I should continue? Why do you think I should, if I decide to...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs walked down the stairs and found Kate cooking in the kitchen.

"I thought I would bake something" she shrugged noticing Gibbs standing in the door way. Gibbs sat down in one of the bench stools,

"How long have I been out?" he asked looking up at Kate.

"Half the day" she replied mixing the ingredients together. Kate stopped mixing and placed the bowl down on the bench.

"Are you ok about the whole Kelly is alive thing?" Kate asked. Gibbs stared up at her

"It's just a really big shock. I hit rock bottom when I heard the news that had been killed" Gibbs confessed.

"I bet you did" Kate soothed walking over to him.

"But she is here now, that's got to count for something right?" Kate asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't she come home earlier?" Gibbs asked his eyes turning dark

"From what I'm guessing it sounds as if she was under witness protection" Kate shrugged.

"I can protect her. I'm going to find this guy who stole her from me and kill him" Gibbs roared getting to his feet; he turned around and grabbed the keys from the bench.

"Hang on" Kate called out quickly following him.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Out" he frowned.

"There is no _way_ you are driving in your state" Kate said grabbing the keys and throwing them across the room.

"Kate" he growled walking over to fetch them.

"Gibbs I'm not letting you out of this house, plus Kelly wants to talk to you" Kate said

"What do you mean?" he asked turning around to face her.

"Before she left she told me to tell you to give her a call when you got back" Kate explained.

"Do you have her number?" Gibbs asked sinking into the closet chair.

"Here" Kate said handing over the piece of paper. Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

_"Kelly Speaking" _

"Kelly, it's…it's Gibbs" he said hesitating for a moment

_"Dad, I'm glad you called. Can I come over and talk?"_ she asked hoping he would say yes.

"That would be nice. I think we got off on the wrong foot" he chuckled

_"Yeah, there are a few things we need to straighten out, and probably catch up on some much missed history" _Kelly said softly.

"Want me to pick you up?" Gibbs asked holding his head trying to stop the headache.

"_It's fine. I can drive over"_ Kelly replied.

_"I'll be there in about five"_ she said before hanging up.

"So?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs staring at his phone.

"She is coming over" he stated getting to his feet.

"What is the best way to get rid of a hangover?" Gibbs asked watching Kate walk back into the kitchen.

"Drink lots of water and take a Panadol" she said pointing to the cupboard.

Gibbs looked up from his chair hearing someone banging on the front door. He put down the glass of water and head slowly towards the door. He opened it and smiles finding Kelly on the other side.

"Come in" Gibbs said stepping aside to let Kelly inside. They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"I'm sure you two want to go somewhere quieter to talk, say like the basement" Kate said from the kitchen.

"What?" Gibbs asked turning around in his seat.

"I'll be making some noise baking these muffins and I'm sure you have a lot of catch up on and want to go somewhere quiet to talk?" Kate suggested. Gibbs stood up and gestured for Kelly to lead the way. Gibbs flicked on the light as she walked down the stairs.

"It's beautiful Dad" Kelly commented walking down the stairs. Gibbs smiled at the compliment; Kelly walked closer and traced her finger along the soft wood. She stopped seeing black letters painted onto the front of the boat.

"You name it after me?" she squeaked looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"The woman upstairs…"

"Kate" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes, is she your wife?" Kelly asked watching Gibbs nod his head.

"She is beautiful" Kelly smiled faintly.

"Dad, do you have a shovel?" she asked looking up at the door.

"Big or small?" he asked frowning.

"Small" she replied, Gibbs walked over to the bench and grabbed one from the shelf. He handed it over to Kelly who then raced upstairs and outside.

"Kelly!" Gibbs shouted following her. Kelly stopped at the end of the footpath with connected to the lawn; she turned left and took five half steps. She bent down and began to dig in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Looking for this" she said pulling out the red faded lunch box.

"I can't believe you kept this" Kelly whispered

"I never knew it was there" Gibbs said squatting down on the ground. Kelly pushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She unlocked the box and lifted the lid.

"I remember giving you this for your fifth birthday. You didn't take it off work a week until it broke, but I bought some string and fixed it for you" Gibbs explained softly staring down at the bracelet in his hand.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Agent Phillips died a month ago. He was really kind to me, but his family hated me. Once Agent Phillips passed away his wife turned to me and told me to pack my things and go. So I've been staying around at hotels trying to find you. I finally have and I was wondering if I could move back home?" Kelly asked chewing on her lip.

"Of course honey" Gibbs said moving across to hug her.

"Your wife is watching" Kelly whispered. Gibbs turned around and saw Kate quickly disappear from the kitchen window.

"I guess you turned my room into a gym or something?" Kelly asked half heartedly laughing.

"No way, kept it the same" Gibbs frowned. Kelly blinked at him in surprise,

"I missed you every minute of every day" he admitted.

"Come on, I'll help you move your bags upstairs" he said wiping his eyes.

"There is still some stuff left at the hotel, but I brought some clothes over" Kelly said. Gibbs stood up and walked around the front.

"I guess you should probably have to meet my boyfriend" Kelly added quietly.

"Boyfriend!?!" Gibbs shouted.

"You'd like him dad. He's in the Corp just like you" she smiled.

"Well I guess we should invite him over for dinner" Gibbs shrugged picking up a bag from the boot of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You weren't kidding when you said you left it the same" Kelly smiled placing down her bag near the bed. She walked across to the bookshelves and traced a photo with her finger.

"I'll leave you to unpack" Gibbs said leaving the room. He slowly walked downstairs and saw smoke coming out of the oven.

"Kate!!" he called out rushing into the kitchen. He took the trays out and placed them on the bench to cool. Gibbs frowned wondering where Kate had gotten too. He quickly searched the house, including the basement, but did not find her. He pulled back the curtains in the front room and saw that the car was missing from the drive way. _'Great, she has done a runner'_ he grumbled. Gibbs dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Abby" he yelled into the phone trying to be heard over the music_. _

_"Gibbs, you are going to have to speak up"_ Abby shouted back

"Have you seen Kate?" he yelled

_"What? I still can't hear you I'm at a party"_ Abby answered

"Never mind" Gibbs whispered hanging up. He stared down at his phonebook and searched through the numbers. _'It's worth a shot' _Gibbs shrugged as he dialled the number.

**x-x-x**

"Tony what are you doing here" Kate growled looking across at him.

"I could ask you the same question Kate Todd" he retorted.

"Go away Tony, I want to be left alone" Kate grumbled

"Maybe I want to share this alone time with you" he grinned.

"Fine but I'm not going to spill like an open book just because you are going to sit there" Kate frowned.

"Beautiful spot, isn't it?" Tony asked leaning back into the park bench.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kate asked looking out into the busy park filled with people.

"Going for a run" he lied.

"In jeans?" Kate frowned

"Going for a walk" he corrected.

"So what are you doing out here?" Tony asked quietly

"I told you, I'm not going to talk about it remember?!" Kate growled

"Ok then" Tony shrugged.

"Had lunch?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Huh?" Kate replied confused. Tony held up a chicken wrap,

"Thanks" she mumbled taking it from him. Kate wiped her mouth with the napkin after she finished the wrap. Tony handed over a bottle of water which she took a sip from. _'It is incredibly sweet of him to be here. Maybe talking about it would help' _Kate thought.

"I know that Gibbs misses them but it's going to be strange. It's his daughter but not with me" Kate explained with a shaky voice.

"Who does Gibbs miss?" Tony frowned

"Shannon and Kelly" Kate sighed.

"Oh right, his first wife" Tony nodded

"I was talking to Gibbs about having our own children and then Kelly turns up at our door. Do you think he will still want children with me even though has Kelly?" Kate asked

"That's something you will need to ask him. Oh gosh I'm late. I have to run, Kate just talk to Gibbs. Everything will turn out well" he smiled dashing off to his car. Kate gazed out into the park; she could feel her phone vibrating in her bag. Pulling it out Kate read _Gibbs_ on caller ID.

"Hey" Kate answered

_"Are you ok?"_ Gibbs asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah. Why?" she frowned.

_"You aren't home and your muffins got burnt" _Gibbs stated.

"Oh…" but stopped as she rushed off into the bushes and threw up. Gibbs could hear Kate being sick on the other side of the phone.

_"Kate? Are you alright? Kate!?!" _Gibbs demanded.

"I'm fine. Must have been lunch" Kate lied as she felt her stomach turn.

_"Where are you? I'll come pick you up"_ Gibbs asked.

"I've got the car" Kate laughed. 

_"Come home soon then"_ Gibbs pleaded.

"I promise" Kate said hanging up. Kate stayed sitting on the park bench for a while, watching all the families playing in the park. _'Tony wouldn't have given me dodgy food, would he? It's true he likes to tease me, but that is low'_ Kate thought and then walked back to the car. Kate stopped at the local pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test then went straight home. She walked in the front door, ignoring Gibbs she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

Kate looked down at the test after waiting the correct amount of time to get results. _'Bugger'_ she thought seeing the two blue lines. As much as Kate wanted a baby with Gibbs, now wasn't the right time. Kate stood up and then walked over to have a quick shower. Twenty minutes later Kate unlocked the bathroom and walked out in her blue dressing gown. She looked down and saw Gibbs sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked pulling her close.

"Yeah" Kate smiled. Gibbs stood up and hugged her tightly, Kate looked across to the bathroom and could see the top of the pregnancy test sticking out of the trash bin.

"You coming?" Gibbs asked standing at the door way.

"I'll be down in a minute" she replied and as soon as Gibbs was out of sight she rushed back into the bathroom and hide the test in one of her draws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Around noon on Monday at NCIS head quarters, Kate made a quick trip down to Abby's lab before going up to the squad room.

"Make sure you get the result to Ducky once you have them" Tony said signing the evidence bag.

"Kate, what are you doing down here?" he asked noticing her walking into the lab.

"Can't I say hello to my best friend!?" she snapped.

"Whoa, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" he questioned leaving.

"What's up?" Abby asked turning around to face Kate.

"Kate?" Abby asked snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry I was thinking" Kate said shaking her head.

"I take it you just didn't come down here to say good morning. What is that you want to talk about?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should" Kate said turning around for the exit. Abby quickly following and grabbed her arm.

"Something is bothering you. Come on you can tell me" Abby begged. Kate took a deep breath and walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Well?" Abby asked growing impatience.

"The day before yesterday Kelly showed up at our door step. Then yesterday…yesterday I was sick. And it got me thinking, why would I be sick? I en't eaten anything bad so the only other possible explanation would be morning sickness" Kate rambled.

"Kate you're not making any sense!" Abby shouted

"I'm pregnant" Kate whispered

"That's great! Congratulations. Gibbs must be so happy" Abby beamed

"He doesn't know" Kate frowned

"You haven't told him!?" Abby cried

"No, I don't know how it. I want to have his kids more than anything in the world. But he just found his daughter with a different wife. How can I just go up to him and say I'm pregnant!" Kate shrieked.

"He can't find out. Promise me you won't tell him" Kate said pointing her finger at Abby.

"I promise. I won't tell him about our little secret" Abby smiled

"He just did!" Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs?!" Kate squeaked looking at him standing just a few feet away. He looked from Abby to Kate and then stormed out of the lab.

"Gibbs!" Kate called out chasing after him. Kate followed him back to the bullpen where Tony was sitting at his desk reading a magazine.

"Can we please talk about this?" Kate hissed

"Why did you tell me yesterday?" Gibbs asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. It didn't seem like a good time" Kate shrugged.

"Good time, what is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs frowned.

"You just found out Kelly is alive. She is your daughter with someone else, how is that supposed to make me feel?" Kate yelled.

"So what you're saying is you don't want Kelly to live with us?" Gibbs asked

"No, I didn't say that" Kate roared.

"Ya know what I'm going to have this baby with or without you!" Kate shouted walking over to her desk.

**x-x-x**

In the afternoon at 6 Gibbs stood in front of Kate's desk.

"Ready?" he asked. Kate quietly packed up her things and walked across to the lift

"Kate, don't be like that" Gibbs growled standing beside her. On the drive there was an uncomfortable silence, Kate walked through the front door and went straight upstairs.

"Kate?" Gibbs called out hearing noise in their bedroom. Mumbling to himself he ran up the stairs,

"What are you doing?" He frowned seeing clothes everywhere and a bag sitting on the bed. Kate threw her clothes in the bag and floated down the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" Gibbs shouted rushing after her.

"Away for a while. Let me know when you have changed your mind about the baby" Kate said slamming the front door shut on her way out. She walked down the street for a few minutes before hauling a cab.

The cab stopped outside the apartment building, Kate pulled out thirty dollars from her wallet and gave it to the cabbie

"Keep the change" she mumbled getting out. She walked up to apartment 5 on level three and knocked on the door. Abby opened her front door and stare din surprise at Kate standing there.

"I'm staying in your spare room" Kate whispered pushing past Abby.

"What happened?" Abby asked following her.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate frowned closing the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the next week Kate stayed at Abby's apartment and called in sick at work.

"Sorry Boss, she called in sick again today" Tony cringed. Gibbs had become moody ever since Kate had left and stopped coming to work. Gibbs frowned walking over to his desk,

"Come on, let's go pickup Lieutenant Colonel Pierce" Gibbs ordered grabbing his gun from his desk draw. _'Please hurry up and come back to work Kate. I don't want to be stuck with a grumpy, stubborn Gibbs'_ Tony thought quickly following him to the lift.

An hour later Gibbs had successfully managed to get Lieutenant Colonel Pierce pleads guilty to the murder of a young Petty Officer. He should be happy as they solved yet another case, but all he could think of is Kate. He headed down to Abby's lab and took along a cup of Caf-pow. Gibbs placed the cup down on the desk in front of Abby.

"Do we have another case?" Abby asked looking up at him.

"No" he replied shaking his head.

"I need a favour from you" he whispered into her ear.

"Anything you know that" Abby smiled back.

"I want you to trace Kate's phone to find out where she is staying" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs I can't she…" Abby mumbled

"Is your friend I know. But she is my _WIFE_" Gibbs yelled

"It's not that simple. First it would have to be turned on and someone would have to call her" Abby explained.

"Fine. I'll head back up to the squad room to ring her. I'll buzz you to let you know to start the trace" Gibbs barked rushing out of the lab. Minutes later she could see her phone vibrating madly on her desk, she started the traced and within seconds her home address came up on the screen. Panicking she deleted the search and brought up a blank search with Kate's number on the screen.

"Sorry Gibbs" Abby said hearing him appear behind her.

"I couldn't trace it" Abby lied turning around to her computer and narrowed her eyes to focus on the screen.

"What aren't you telling me" Gibbs yelled turning her around to face him.

"Nothing, the search didn't work" Abby said loudly releasing herself from his grip.

"Fine" she growled

"Kate is staying at my place" she whispered. Gibbs spun around on his heels for the exit.

"Wait Gibbs" Abby shouted

"What?" he grumbled

"You can't go charging in. Just talk to her, she hasn't exactly told me what is bothering her but I have a theory" Abby sighed.

"I'm listening" Gibbs said softly.

"I think she is feeling left out. You just found Kelly is alive and Kate is worried that you won't pay as much attention to her baby because you have Kelly from your first marriage" Abby rambled.

"Where did she get such a stupid idea! I love her" Gibbs frowned.

"Just go easy on her" Abby begged.

"Alright" he sighed leaving the lab.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs arrived at Abby's flat. He stood outside the door and knocked. He heard someone inside shuffling around but they didn't answer the door. He knocked again but the same happened, no one answered.

"Kate I know you are in there" Gibbs growled

"Did Abby tell you were I was!?" Kate yelled

"No, I got her to trace your phone" Gibbs shrugged.

"I've missed you" Kate whispered staring at her feet.

"I've missed you to" Gibbs smiled walking towards her. Kate looked up at Gibbs who was smiling sweetly. He took a few more steps closer to Kate and suddenly hugged her.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" she asked looking up at his eyes.

"I was never mad at you" Gibbs chuckled

"But…" Kate started; Gibbs put a finger to her lips.

"Kelly and I have been doing some talking. She is happy about having a little half brother or half sister. Don't worry I am going to love them just as equally. Kelly also wants to talk to you, she didn't greet you properly and when I told her I am going to have another child he opinion changed" Gibbs explained.

"So what you are saying is Kelly is going to live with us and that you want to have this baby?" she asked placing a hand on her stomach which was closely followed by Gibbs.

"Yes, oh and one more thing we are having Kelly's boyfriend around for dinner sometime soon" he informed.

"Gibbs" Kate called quietly.

"Yes Kate" he answered

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" she told him.

"Is the baby ok?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. It's an ultrasound" Kate said smiling lightly.

"Come on, let's go home" Gibbs said holding out his hand. Kate nodded her head

"Let me just get my bag" she said softly. Whilst Gibbs waited for Kate to return he pulled out his phone and rang Tony. He told him that he could have the afternoon off and to also let Abby know.

Kate stepped out of the car and slowly headed up to the room. She placed down the bag and then walked back down stairs. Kate saw Gibbs in the kitchen quickly preparing a snack. He walked over carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Who owns the Mazda out on the drive way?" Kate asked picking up half a sandwich.

"Kelly, she must be home early" Gibbs said looking up at the stairs. Kelly came flying down the stairs,

"You're back" she smiled at Kate.

"Thank god. Dad was becoming unbearable!" she teased.

"There something you want?" Gibbs asked

"Why do you ask that" Kelly snapped

"You have your _'I want something'_ face" Gibbs chuckled.

"Ok I do. Scott is coming home tomorrow for a two month break. So I was thinking maybe we could have him around for dinner" Kelly suggested

"Wouldn't he want to rest for a while" Gibbs frowned.

"Well, I've already told him he is coming over" Kelly said hiding her face from Gibbs. He opened his mouth to say something but Kate placed her hand on his

"That would be fine" she smiled.

"Thanks Kate!" she said hugging her loosely around the shoulders.

"It's ok" Kate said patting her arm.

"I'm going to cook you dinner tonight" Kelly insisted

"You cook!?" Gibbs joked

"Yeah and a pretty darn good one!" Kelly replied sticking out her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What time is your appointment today?" Gibbs asked rolling over to face Kate.

"Ten" Kate yawned sitting up. She slowly got up and headed downstairs where she made herself some breakfast. An hour later they were ready and Kate was staring out the car window on the way to the hospital. Kate walked up to the front desk and said she had an appointment. The nurse told her to sit down whilst she called for the doctor.

"Caitlin Todd?" the doctor called out. Kate got up and followed him, she guessed he was in his mid 40's and had a kid of his own from the wedding ring on his finger.

"Please lie down on the bed" he gestured.

"I'm Doctor Jacob Rodrigo. But you can just called me Jake" he smiled

"I'm Kate and this is my husband Gibbs" Kate said introducing them.

"Is this your first child?" Dr Jake asked Kate, who nodded her head.

"Ok, well I just get you to lift your shirt so I can rub this on your tummy" he said holding up a bottle of gel. Kate giggled as the paste touched her skin

"Sorry, it is a little cold" she said as her smile vanished. Dr Jake switched on the screen and their baby appeared.

"It's too early to determine the gender, but I could make a guess" he said looking at Kate and Gibbs glued to the screen.

"No thanks. We want it to be a surprise" Kate whispered looking up at Gibbs

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked

"Let's see. It has a head, two arms, two legs, and a body. Yep everything is there" he smiled

"How old would you say it is?" Kate asked trying to determine for herself.

"Given the size, I would say, hmmm, about ten weeks" Dr Jake answered.

"Can we get a copy?" Gibbs asked nodding to the screen.

"Sure. Would you like to hear the heart beat?" he inquired

"Yes please" Kate nodded. Dr Jake turned up the volume on the screen.

"It sounds like the baby is having a party in there!" Kate joked

"Is that a normal heart rate?" Gibbs frowned

"Yes" Dr Jake answered

"See everything is fine, so stop being a fuss pot!" Kate said hit his arm.

"I'll just go make you a copy. Won't be a moment" Dr Jake said after handing over a towel to Kate. Dr Jake returned ten minutes later and handed over the video.

"If you go down to the front desk you can make another appointment with me. I would recommend you have another ultra sound in about five months" he informed.

"Thank you" Kate said getting to her feet.

"I'll meet you in the car" Gibbs said kissing her cheek as he headed for the front desk.

**x-x-x**

Kate walked their front door and flopped down into the couch.

"How did it go?" Kelly asked as Gibbs walked in the room.

"Why don't you have a look" Gibbs said handing over the video tape. Kelly smiled as she pushed the tape into the video player and sat on the floor near the TV. She hit play and looked back seeing Gibbs arm wrapped around Kate's shoulder. Kelly smiled faintly then turned back to the TV,

"Hello future little brother or sister" she cooed as her fingers lightly touched the screen.

"What are you planning on cooking for dinner tonight?" Kate asked once the video had stopped.

"I thought Gazpacho for starters, then a roast chicken with vegetables and chocolate mousse for dessert" Kelly said.

"Have you got all the ingredients?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, went shopping this morning" she replied.

"Why don't I give you a hand?" Kate offered standing up and followed Kelly into the kitchen.

"Thanks" she whispered quietly.

"Ok, I was going to do the starters and dessert first. Cuz they have to be refrigerated and then focus on the main. What do you think?" Kelly asked watching Kate put on an apron.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled. Kelly got the recipe and put it where they could both see. Kate grabbed out some ingredients and began to chop.

"Hey Kate" Kelly said appearing at the spare space on the bench next to her.

"Yes" she answered.

"I just wanted to apologise…" Kelly started but was cut off by Kate

"Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness" Kate recited; she looked over at the living room hearing Gibbs laughing.

"Shut up!" she yelled

"Please continue" she spoke quietly to Kelly.

"Like I was saying I just wanted to apologise on how I greeted you. I didn't understand how Dad could marry anyone else after my mum. But Dad seem so happy with you, when you weren't here he was totally unbearable. Sulking around all day and he was _so_ grumpy!" Kelly groaned

"How is that different from now?!" Kate teased. Kelly smiled at her joke and continued to speak

"Dad really loves you and I'm truly exciting about having a new little brother or sister" Kelly smiled looking across at Kate. While they continued to prepare the dinner they talked about everything; fashion, movies, books, TV shows, food and boys. Surprising that had a lot in common. Kelly looked up from the bench to see Gibbs walking upstairs.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Kelly inquired

"Sure" Kate nodded

"How do you know if you are in love?" she asked

"Oh, um. Well you miss them terribly whenever they go away, even if it's not seeing them for a few hours. You get insanely jealous of any other woman going near your man then plan a way to make her look inadequate. Or maybe that is just me because of our age difference" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"You have nothing to worry about. Dad is nuts about you!" Kelly smiled

"He said that?!" Kate breathed

"Well, no. But it show he cares for you a lot" Kelly replied

"Anyway, sometimes it feels like the whole world stops when you are near your man. You want every minute together to never end. Or simply his touch makes you all excited and yet it feels like your home" Kate sighed.

"Wow…thanks" Kelly said smoothing out the dessert into the glass bowl.

"So tell me about your boyfriend?" Kate asked watching Kelly put the chocolate mousse in the fridge.

"Nope. You will have to wait to meet him" Kelly grinned.

"Alright, well I'm going to have a quick nap. I am quite tired" Kate said making her way upstairs.

"Sure" Kelly waved.

A couple of hours later Kate could feel someone planting kissed up her arm and then her neck and one on her cheek. Kate rolled over to find Gibbs towering over her; she smiled pulling him close to her.

"Get up, Kelly's boyfriend should be here soon" Gibbs ordered.

"How long I have been asleep?" Kate asked stretching.

"About three hours" Gibbs shrugged. He nodded his head and leaned back

"Gibbs" Kate called.

"Yeah?" he answered turning his head.

"I just want to say how lucky I am to have you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said half smiling. Kate tossed back the sheets and had a quick shower. Once she was done she walked downstairs and saw Kelly madly cleaning up the kitchen.

"Go have a shower, I can keep an eye out for the roast" Kate suggested taking the tea towel from her.

"Thanks" she replied rushing off up stairs.

Kelly appeared back downstairs fifteen minutes wearing a skirt with a light blue shirt. She stared in amazement at the beautifully decorated table, plates, cutlery and glasses where all neatly set out in the correct position. She walked up to Kate and hugged her,

"Thanks for doing this" she smiled and then quickly went to check on the chicken. They both turned their head's hearing the door bell ring.

"Oh my god, he's here!" she squealed walking to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs swung the door open to find a man of his mid twenties standing at attention. The man had sandy blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin and wore jeans with a white dress shirt.

"At ease" Gibbs ordered looking at the young man standing in front of him saluting.

"Yes Sir" he grunted.

"Scott!!" Kelly cried hugging him.

"Hey baby" he whispered hugging her back.

"Come in" Kelly said taking a step back.

"Scott, this is my Dad. Dad this is Scott" Kelly said introducing her boyfriend. Gibbs nodded his head then led the way to the dining table.

"This is my wife, Kate" Gibbs said

"Scott" he introduced holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Scott" Kate smiled shaking his hand. Something seemed so familiar about Scott but Kate couldn't think who he reminded her of.

"Dinner?" Kelly asked

"Yes, won't be a moment" Kate said letting go of his hand and walked into the kitchen to serve up.

"What was all that about?" Gibbs asked quietly following her.

"He looks so familiar" Kate replied back. She looked up from the bench and then suddenly grabbed Gibbs arm.

"Gibbs…" she hissed

"Yeah?"

"That's Scott Chase" she breathed

"Who?" Gibbs frowned.

"Remember eight years ago we investigated the murder of Mr and Mrs Chase. They had a 16 year old son, that's him" Kate explained. Gibbs looked over at Scott and Kelly suddenly remembering the case.

"Is the Gazpacho ready?" Kelly called from the table.

"Yeah it is" Kate said walking over with two bowls. She placed them down in front of Kelly and Scott and then sat down in a chair. Gibbs carried across other bowls to the table.

"Thank you" she whispered looking up at him.

"This is really good, Ma'am" Scott complemented

"Don't look at me, I just chopped the vegetables, Kelly did most of the work" Kate smiled filling her spoon up.

"So Scott, What do you do?" Kate asked

"I'm a Marine Ma'am" he answered

"What rank?" Gibbs asked with interest

"Corporal Sir" he replied. There was silence as everyone ate the rest of their meals. Scott pushed back his bowl and leaned against the back of the chair.

"I've heard a lot about you Sir" he said to Gibbs.

"Is that so?" he replied raising an eyebrow at Kelly.

"Yes Sir" Scott nodded.

"Kelly said that you just came back from duty. How long have you been away for?" Kate asked

"Eight months Ma'am" Scott replied.

"It must be nice to come home" Kate smiled taking a sip of water.

"Yes Ma'am" Scott nodded giving Kelly's hand a squeeze.

"Do you have family in Washington?" Kate asked noting the glare Gibbs gave her.

"No Ma'am. My parents died years ago" he said turning away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Kate whispered.

"It's ok Ma'am. I'm told by my Aunt whoever did it was caught" he said smiling faintly.

"I think the chicken is ready" Kate said looking behind her shoulder towards the kitchen as the oven beeped loudly. Gibbs helped Kate to clear the bowls.

"You're fishing!" Gibbs hissed into Kate's ear.

"Alright, I'll stop" she grinned pushing him away. Kate took the tray out of the oven and began to carve up the chicken. She carried the plate across to the bench and saw Gibbs had already served out the vegetables.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Gibbs asked his blue eyes shining brightly. Kate leaned in close to kiss his cheek but at the last moment Gibbs turned his head and their lips meet.

"You cheeky little sod" Kate chuckled taking two plates over.

"This looks really good Kate" Kelly commented licking her lips.

"Once again I did nothing, it was all your work" she smiled as Gibbs helped her into her seat.

"Wine, who wants some?" Gibbs asked walking across to the kitchen. Two nods from Kelly and Scott and none for Kate. He brought the bottle over and poured them a glass, Kate quickly filled her glass up with water before Gibbs could give her any.

"Why aren't you drinking Ma'am?" Scott asked.

"I'm pregnant" Kate beamed

"Congratulations Ma'am" Scott announced.

"Thank you and you don't need to call me _Ma'am_" Kate replied.

"Ok Kate" he said picking up the cutlery. They all became quite as they began to eat their meals. Kate smiled as she looked down at all the different colours, golden brown for the chicken, green for the beans, white for mashed potatoes and finally yellow for squash with chopped up pieces of bacon.

"Shall we have a rest before have dessert?" Gibbs suggested

"Very good idea. I couldn't eat another mouthful at the moment" Scott said

"Hey!" Gibbs frowned.

"Dad..." Kelly growled

"I'm an ex-marine and higher ranking than him. I would like a sir" he yelled.

"Sorry Sir. Won't happen again Sir" Scott said

"Never apologise its…" Gibbs began

"Don't you start on them rules!!" Kate warned. Everyone looked at one another in an uncomfortable silence. Scott placed his knife and fork on his plate and pushed it away from the edge.

"So Kate, how far are you into your pregnancy?" Scott asked politely.

"The doctor reckons about ten weeks" Kate smiled in returned grabbing Gibbs hand.

"Do you know what gender it is?" he asked again

"No. We want to keep that a surprise" she answered.

"Have you thought about any names?" Kelly asked

"Not yet" Gibbs said speaking for the first time.

"I quite like Diego if it's a boy and Elizabeth if it's a girl" Kelly said looking from Kate to Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate leaned back in the chair and looked around the quiet table.

"So, how did you two meet?" she asked.

"You can tell the story" Kelly nudged Scott.

"Ok. Well I was at the pub and I heard some guys giving trouble to a girl. I turned around and saw three guys crowded around her. I causally strolled over and pretend to be her boyfriend so they would back off. I ended up sitting down with Kelly at a table and we had the best time. Talked about everything, and well, then we just kept seeing each other" Scott shrugged

"Aww" Kate cooed.

"How did you two meet?" Scott said pointing from Kate to Gibbs.

"The very first time we met or when we started dating?" Kate inquired.

"The very first time you meet each other" Kelly answered smiling at Gibbs.

"It was when I was working with the Secret Service. It during the Commander Trapp case, I thought Gibbs was the most stuck up, stubborn, ignorant, selfish bastard alive. But then working with him at NCIS I changed my mind considerably" she smiled

"Thanks dear" Gibbs said planting a kiss on her cheek. Kate smiled and softly stroked his face; Kate took a sip of her water and then began to clear the table. Gibbs got up to help but she just pushed him back saying she could do it. Standing at the sink Kate clutched her stomach,

"No, please, god no!" she murmured covering her mouth. She ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. Hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Gibbs poked his head up towards the kitchen

"Kate?" he called. Gibbs stood up and looked into the empty kitchen, his head then turned towards the stairs and he raced to his bathroom.

"Kate!" he said banging on the door.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked once she opened the door. Kate tried to smile but failed miserably. Gibbs opened his arm and Kate hugged him tightly. He softly stroked her hair

"I'm taking you to the doctors" he said stepping back noticing the toilet seat up. Kate looked up at him

"I don't need to see a doctor" Kate argued.

"You were just sick, you could have had a miscarriage or something" Gibbs said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine honest. I think it was just something I ate. It has nothing to do with the baby" Kate said pushing Gibbs out of the bathroom.

"Well lie down on the bed for a while. We'll save you some dessert" Gibbs teased

"Ok" Kate yawned resting against the pillows. Gibbs stayed for a while until Kate had fallen asleep.

He walked down the stairs and saw Kelly and Scott talking quietly. He sat down at the table gain and took a sip of wine.

"Is Kate ok?" Kelly asked after Gibbs put his glass down.

"Yeah, she is just a bit tired" Gibbs lied. _'I don't want Kelly worrying too' _he noted.

"Now, how about that dessert?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds good. Actually I was getting a little hungry" Scott confessed. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and served the chocolate mousse into three bowls. Gibbs walked back to the table carrying the bowls. He took a spoonful of the dessert and ate it slowly. Gibbs' mind was only thinking of Kate as he ate.

"Dad, why don't you go upstairs and see how she is? Maybe take a bowl with you!" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah I might just do that" he nodded getting up from the table.

"Excuse me" he whispered.

Gibbs knocked on the door before cautiously pushing it open.

"Kate?" he called.

"I brought some mousse if you can manage to eat it?" he said walking into the room.

"Sweetie?" he called again standing in the same spot. Gibbs frowned as he heard sobs coming from the bed. Putting the bowl down on the bedside table he climbed up on the bed near Kate. He pulled her into his arms

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"What if something did happen to the baby?" Kate replied wiping the tears away.

"Why don't I quickly pop up to the shops and buy a test?" Gibbs suggested.

"You would do that?" Kate asked looking up into his eyes.

"Hey, it's my child to" he smiled softly kissing her lips. Gibbs leaned back and stared at Kate.

"Well, do you want me to?" he inquired.

"If you don't mind. Hang on, what about dinner with Kelly and Scott?" she asked

"I think they want some alone time" he teased.

"I won't be long" he said quickly kissing her cheek before jumping off the bed. He stood behind the door and watched as Kate reached across for the dessert. Smiling to himself he head downstairs and to the local corner store.

Ten minutes later Gibbs arrived back at the house. Gibbs ran up to the bedroom and found Kate leaning against the wall reading a book. He handed the test over to Kate who walked into the bathroom.

"I'll just take the bowl downstairs" he called out. Whilst Gibbs was down in the kitchen he thought it would probably be a good idea to start cleaning up, well just stack the dishwasher. Once he could fit as much inside the dishwasher he raced back upstairs. Gibbs topped at the door seeing Kate sitting on the edge of the bed holding the test in her hands.

"Do we…" he said bending down in front of her.

"Yes, we are still going to be parents" she smiled. Gibbs smiled in return and climbed up on the bed next to her.

"Names" he thought aloud.

"Gibbs, we haven't thought of any plus it's early stages" Kate frowned

"Better time than ever. You'll start to get more tired and won't want to talk" Gibbs replied taking her hand in his.

"I guess. Oh and we are not calling our kid Elizabeth, if it is a girl." Kate said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why not?" Gibbs argued

"I knew a school, total bitch. So every time you say the kids name all I would think of is her" she explained.

"Ok, how about Kathryn?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah. What if it's a boy?" Kate asked.

"John?" Gibbs asked stroking the back of her hand.

"Yuck. I like Diego" Kate smiled up at him.

"Ok. So Kathryn if it's a girl and Diego if it's a boy. Agreed?" Gibbs announced.

"Yep" she said kissing his lips.

"Are you going to tell Kelly we decided on using one of the names she suggested?" Kate asked looking up at him.

"Later" Gibbs whipsered closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kelly knocked on the door.

"Enter" Kate answered.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked standing at the door.

"I'm just a little tired. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I messed up your dinner" Kate apologised.

"It's fine. We are finished anyway; Scott and I can clean up. You guys rest" Kelly smiled then quickly disappeared out of the room.

"You have a good kid" Kate said looking across at Gibbs.

"I know" he replied. Kate smiled and lightly kissed his lips,

"So you are really happy about having this baby?" she asked

"Of course! How could you even think that?" Gibbs frowned.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check" Kate said slipping her fingers in between his.

"How long have we had a computer in our bedroom?" Gibbs asked sitting up.

"For about a year. You complained one night how you had to walk down the stairs to check your email" Kate replied sitting up behind Gibbs.

"Then how come I've never noticed it?" Gibbs frowned

"You probably just blocked it from your mind" Kate shrugged lying back down against the bed.

"What's that flashing thing?" he asked pointing to the screen.

"Hmm, I must have forgotten to sign off" Kate said jumping out of bed. She pulled back the chair and sat down. She double clicks on the flash orange box at the bottom which brought up a window in the middle of the screen.

_**Tattooed Goth**: Are you there Kate?!?! _**  
_MrsGibbs4eva: _**_Sorry, what were we talking about?  
**Tattooed Goth**: We were talking about me before you cut in saying Gibbs had to go and get something form the shops then you disappeared for over half an hour!  
**MrsGibbs4eva: **Sorry for the long reply. I had a baby scare early tonight.  
**Tattooed Goth:** Oh my gosh, is the bub ok? Are YOU ok??  
**MrsGibbs4eva:** Yes Abby I'm fine. _

Gibbs stood up and moved across to the computer desk, wondering what Kate was doing that she needed to be typing that fast.

"What are you doing?" he asked bending down next to her.

"IM'ing with Abby" she replied typing away on the keyboard.

"How does it work?" Gibbs asked interested.

"Well, see this window? It's the message centre were you see and read your conversation. And down here is where you type your message" Kate explained pointing to the relevant sections.

_**Tattooed Goth:**__ Hello… are you there Kate!?!?!?!  
__**MrsGibbs4eva:**__ Sorry, I was giving Gibbs a crash course in the world of IM.  
__**Tattooed Goth:**__ Way to go Gibbs! :)  
__**MrsGibbs4eva:**__ Gibbs - Hey Abs_

"Here you can sit" Kate said shifting the chair back.

"Don't worry about it" Gibbs said pushing her back and reached over her shoulder to type back a reply to Abby's question.

_**Tattooed Goth:**__ How is the dinner going?__**  
MrsGibbs4eva:**__ Gibbs - It's all over. But it was nice to meet Scott  
__**Tattooed Goth:**__ Scott, he sounds cute._

Kate shooed Gibbs' hands away from the keyboard.

_**MrsGibbs4eva:** Gibbs types one key at a time! Argh, he's slow… :(  
**MrsGibbs4eva:** Gibbs - But there are other things that I learn quickly and do very well!! :p_

"Abby definitely didn't need to know that!" Kate snarled pushing him away. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs to the basement.

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit of a short one. I just thought you might like a update, even if it is a short chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kate groaned softly as she flopped down on the bed. Wrapping herself in the covers she rested her head against the pillow. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Kate sat up in the middle of the bed frowning. The room had gone completely black and she had a gut feeling something bad was about to happen or had already happened. Getting to her feet, she walked across to the wall and flicked the light switch on but nothing happened. '_Power must be out. Should get Gibbs to check we haven't blown a fuss or something'_ she thought carefully making her way out into the hall. Kate pushed back the door to Kelly's room and saw them sleeping. Frowning she closed the door quietly and continued downstairs. _'What is going on?!' _she scolded as she tried a light switch again but still nothing happened. Kate remembered Gibbs heading downstairs before she went to bed. Kate decided she would go finds Gibbs and asked him, she walked down the stairs and headed for the basement.

Pushing back the door she saw a faint light shining from the work bench. Curious Kate walked forward towards the light. Reaching the bench she saw it was just a lamp. Kate jumped back seeing a human's shadow creep up behind her, spinning around she tried to focus her eyes in the dark.

"Gibbs?" she called out.

"Guess again" replied a deep voice with a hint of foreign accent.

"Who is there?" Kate screamed. The figure pushed Gibbs into the light with a knife to his throat and a gag around his mouth so he could not scream for help.

"Whatever you want, you will get it. Just leave Gibbs alone" Kate yelled.

"Why Caitlin, I never thought you would be negotiating with terrorist!" he remarked stepping further into the light.

"Impossible!" Kate gasped stepping back against the bench. Her hands fumbled behind feeling for some sort of weapon to defend herself against him.

"I wouldn't do that Caitlin" he hissed pressing the knife harder against Gibbs throat. Kate let go of the screw driver sending it crashing against the floor. She stared up into Gibbs terrified eyes. Kate took a deep breath and stared at the man she tried to stab all those years ago when they were taking hostage in autopsy.

"Please let Gibbs go" Kate begged.

"My dear Caitlin, why are you so interested in the wellbeing of your boss?" Ari asked. Kate didn't answer; Ari then noticed the ring on her finger. He began to laugh evilly

"You married him?!" he snorted.

"Just let him go" she pleaded.

"I cannot do that!" snapped slitting Gibbs throat.

"Noooo!" Kate screamed as Ari thrust himself on Kate. She punched him trying to defend herself from his attack.

**x-x-x**

"Dad?" Kelly called out standing at the top of the stairs in the basement.

"Yes" he said looking up from his boat.

"There is something wrong with Kate" she said

"What?" Gibbs roared running up the stairs.

"What do you mean wrong?" he asked as they walked to the bedroom.

"She is yelling, carrying on and kicking in bed. It woke me up and I thought that I should come and get you" Kelly informed him. Kelly stood at the doorway watching Gibbs climb up onto the bed and shake Kate awake. Gibbs dodge Kate's punches and she kept pushing him away.

"Kate, wake up!" he growled shaking her shoulder. Kate opened her eyes and sat up.

"You are alive!" she said lightly tracing his throat then threw herself on him. She tightly gripped the back of Gibbs' shirt and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Yes, hey you ok?" he frowned pushing her back.

"Kelly?" Scott asked standing behind her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Why are you up?" she questioned.

"You weren't in bed and I began to panic" he said turning a shade of pink.

"Everything is ok. You can go back to bed" Gibbs ordered.

"Night" she said taking Scott's hand.

Gibbs settled against the wall and pulled Kate close.

"It was only a dream. I am not going to let _anything_ happen to you" Gibbs soothed stroking her hair. Kate smiled up at Gibbs and moved closer to him.

"What's the matter now?" Gibbs asked noticing tears trickling down her face.

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" Kate sobbed.

"I'm here" Gibbs said softly.

"In the dream everything felt so real" Kate cried.

"Come here" Kate said taking her head between his hands and moved it to his chest.

"What do you hear?" he asked

"Your heart" she whispered.

"See I'm perfectly fine" he replied smiling.

"I don't know…" Kate frowned chewing on her lip.

"Geez Kate, what do I have to do?" he growled. Suddenly Gibbs face spilt into a grin as he grabbed her hand and shoved it under the sheets.

"Gibbs!" Kate shrieked.

"Why don't you go have a shower whilst I make you a cup of hot chocolate?" Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded her head and got up. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. She started to panic as she thought she saw a shadow on the wall.

"Gibbs!" she shouted

"Yeah?" he asked poking his head in.

"Can you stay?" she whispered.

"Of course" he smiled watching Kate step into the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs stepped into the shower and shivered slightly at the cold water hitting his body. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting to frighten Kate.

"What time is it?" Kate asked turning around.

"1:35am" he said softly kissing her collar bone.

"What were you doing down in the basement?" Kate frowned.

"I couldn't sleep so I decide to work on my boat" he said between kisses. Kate nodded her head slightly then stepped back under the water stream to rinse of the soap on her body. She turned off the shower and grabbed the towel. She dried herself down and looked back at Gibbs doing the same. "

You coming back to bed?" she asked as she moved across to the bed.

"Yeah" he nodded quickly changing into his pyjamas. Gibbs climbed into bed next to Kate and pulled her close.

"No more bad dreams tonight. I've got you" he whispered into her ear. Kate smiled and rested her head against his chest.

In the morning Kate opened her eyes to see Gibbs sitting in bed reading. She stretched out her arms and rolled over onto her side. Gibbs placed down the book and looked across as Kate was awake. _'I probably should wait a while before asking her what the dream was about' _he thought watching her rub her eyes.

"Breakfast?" he asked

"I'll go make it" Kate smiled jumping out of bed. Kate cheerfully walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks seeing Scott drinking juice standing in front of the fridge. She had two options; run back upstairs given Scott hadn't seen her yet or continue walking into the kitchen.

"You don't me drinking the orange juice?" Scott said looking up at Kate at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, go ahead" Kate smiled walking towards him.

"Excuse me" Kate mumbled wanting to get past.

"Sorry" Scott apologised closing the fridge door. She stared at him realising he was only wear a pair of black satin boxers._ 'Scott has an impressive muscular upper body but no one can compare to Gibbs!'_ Kate smiled to herself.

"I'm just making some breakfast for Gibbs" Kate said noticing Scott was staring at her funny. She quickly walked over to the other side of the kitchen and began to make the breakfast.

"Ok. I was thinking of taking Kelly out for breakfast. Give you some time alone" he announced before walking back upstairs.

Ten minutes later Kate walked back to their bedroom carrying a tray containing their breakfast. Kate carefully placed the tray in the middle of the bed. Kate sat on her side and spread butter on a piece of toast. Gibbs took the cup of coffee and brought it to his lips.

"This is good" he complimented.

"After all these years of being married, don't you think I would have worked out how you like your coffee!?" Kate teased. Gibbs smiled back at her then his face turned serious

"You know you can talk to me about anything" he added quietly. Kate nodded her head and bit into the piece of toast.

"What was your nightmare about?" Gibbs asked softly.

"You don't want to know" Kate answered.

"Ok. Well when you are ready I will listen" Gibbs shrugged taking another sip of the coffee.

"It was Ari" Kate said several minutes later.

"What?" Gibbs shouted nearly squirting coffee out his mouth.

"Told you, you didn't want to know" Kate smirked. Gibbs placed down the cup on the tray and moved it to the floor. He shuffled over towards Kate.

"What happened?" he asked softly cradling her in his arms. Kate quickly recited the nightmare from just a few hours ago.

"Oh Kate…" he said hugging her tightly.

"You don't ever have to worry about him. We got that bastard, remember?" Gibbs soothed.

"I know" Kate replied quietly

"But I'm still afraid something is going to happen to you" she sobbed.

"Hey! We are talking about me?! Nothing will happen, I can take care of myself" Gibbs answered kissing her lightly. Kate smiled faintly and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Gibbs looked towards the door hearing running water.

"Scott was thinking of taking Kelly out for breakfast" Kate informed. Gibbs nodded his head and smiled mischievously. In one swift movement Gibbs pinned Kate against the bed with him towering over her.

"Gibbs!" she giggled as he lowered himself to kiss her.

"Dad…. Oh god" Kelly shouted standing at the door. Gibbs sat up on the bed.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I was just letting you know that we are going out for breakfast so you don't have to worry about making us anything" Kelly said blushing then quickly disappeared.

"Told you this was a bad idea" Kate chuckled getting up. She grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Kate came out of the room and headed downstairs to read the morning papers. Gibbs quickly followed and sat down next to Kate as he grabbed a section of the paper.


End file.
